Time of Death 3:30PM
by Is a weirdo and proud of it
Summary: I suck at summaries so I won't let you deal with that! T for language and character death. WW3 time...
1. Chapter 1

_ "Germany? Where are you?" I called out into the woods. He hadn't been back in hours and I was starting to get worried,"Ludwig?" Gunshots cracked through the air like lightening. The calls of the others were lost behind me as I took off into the darkness. He had to be somewhere around here, I knew it. After about thirty minutes of searching in the dark and stumbeling over branches, ducking under some to avoid getting shot. More gunfire rang through the air and I felt tears edge their way out of my eyes as I called out again, finally reaching the outskirts of the forest and the begining of a riverbed. _

_ "Germany?" a closer look at the rocky beach,"LUDWIG!" _

_ The German man was lying on the ground, curled up on his side, one hand pressed on the side of his black tank top. The black top was stuck tightly to his body and his face was drenched in sweat. His sapphire eyes were shut behind his eyelids, the light blond eyelashes so thin and light that they were invisable themselves. Tears were leaking out of his eyes and he looked like he was having problems breathing. His gun lay not to far away from him and it was drenched in a crimson liquid._

_ That's when it hit me...Like a ton of bricks, which hurts like hell might I add..._

_ "Ludwig! Ludwig please, what happened? Please, just stay awake, I..I can go get help-" his hand clenched tightly onto my jacket sleeve with his free hand, which was covered in blood. _

_ "Feliciano, there's no helping a dead man..."an strained inhale,"I know I promised you that I'd go home with you and we'd eat pasta until we couldn't stand it any more..." another inhale,"but..I-I don't think that that's going to happen." His voice was horser than when he started, and his eyes were starting to lose their glimmer. He was struggeling to stay alive.._

_ It hurt to watch. It hurt to watch him suffer in pain because of this war. It hurt to know that he would never be back at his house, to help me with every nightmere, every cut and every heartache. It hurt to watch the man I loved dieing in front of me. Fresh tears stung my eyes as his hand touched my cheek, leaving a blood stain on my face. I nuzzeled into the cooling hand and held the hand as close as possible._

_ ""Please Luddy, please no...please don't go..." I couldn't loose him too, not to war: Grandpa Rome, Holy Roman Empire, and now Ludwig. I don't think I could do it... _

_ "I'm sorry Feliciano...I really am," he sopke, with a minor grunt. The gunshots still snapped in the late evening, and my Germany's grip was getting weaker every breath. I prayed to any and all gods to just take the Russian man that caused all of this horriblness. '_Just take him,'_ I thought desperatly. Tears still fell down the other man's face, and I gently wiped them off._

_ "Ludwig-"I choked. He smiled lightly._

_ "Ich leibe dich mein Italien," he said softly as he finnished getting himself into a painful sitting position. I put my forhead against his, letting the tears quietly down my tilted his head and I let my head slip down enough so that his lips would touch mine. _

_ They were chapped and rough, but they were him. The taste of blood and salty tears; the perfect war. They started to chill, and I pulled away, seeing Ludwig's face calmer than I'd ever seen it, and his body go limp. His breath came out, but then nothing. I didn't need to check for a pulse or breathing. I knew it was too late. More tears streamed down my face as I layed him on his back andwrapped the body of the brave and loving German in his jacket. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the time._

_ 3:30 pm. I looked in the direction of the Russians home._

_ "Time of death 3:30 pm." I felt my hand curl instinctivly around my iron cross that Ludwig had given me,"and that Russian Bastard's going to die."_

_God Feli got super OOC at the end...anyway R&R! please?_


	2. Author's note!

Hey Guys! It's me!

This is the first time I've actaully gotten some feedback (That wasn't from my friends who I harped on to come read!XD) on a story, and thank you all! Um...

To cirquegirl81:Thank you so much!And there's no hard feelings! ^_^

To everybody in general!

I will write a story that haas stuff that goes on after this...if you all would like...


End file.
